


Support

by waywardriot



Series: Soriku Week 2018 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, SoRiku Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardriot/pseuds/waywardriot
Summary: It was probably a mistake for Sora to insist on ice skating, given his inexperience and innate clumsiness, but Riku would do anything for him anyways.Soriku Week Day 1: Free Day





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna try to do all the prompts for soriku week, although some of them may come out late, plus they'll all be pretty short like this one.
> 
> my soriku characterization is still a bit shaky, but i hope you enjoy this holiday cliche!

“Riku, seriously, I can’t do this. I’m gonna fall and bite my tongue off!”

Sora was sitting on the bench, gripping the edge of it so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Riku was already on the ice, growing impatient; he was happy to do things with Sora, but he’d been sitting there for nearly 10 minutes, freaking out and fretting.

“Babe, come on. You’re not even on the ice yet,” Riku grinned at Sora, one arm outstretched. “Just take my hand. I won’t let you fall.”

Sora pouted, hugging his arms around himself, both from cold and anxiety. “You don’t _know_ that. What if I take you down with me?”

“Sora, seriously, I am going to come over there and drag you onto the rink kicking and screaming if I must. You wanted to do this, right?”

“It looks easier when you’re watching someone!” Sora let out a pathetic whine. “Okay, fiiine. I’m coming...” 

He quickly found out that trying to walk with ice skates on was not a good idea, especially when you were as clumsy as Sora. It took him a few minutes, inching along the bench and then the wall, trying not to trip on the carpet. Riku stared at him with a fond smirk the whole time, endlessly amused by his boyfriend’s antics in every aspect of life.

When Sora stepped onto the ice, his feet nearly slipped out from underneath him instantly, and Riku had to catch him, holding onto his elbows as Sora’s legs shook—he let out a shaky laugh, trying to pretend everything was okay.

“Okay, breathe. Just try to steady yourself. I’ve got you,” Riku soothed. “I’m gonna move you over to the railing.” Sora bit his lip and nodded, letting his boyfriend drag him over.

Once Sora had a decent grip on the railing, Riku continued his instruction. “Okay, so now you’re gonna—let go of the rail first, sweetie—bend your knees a little.”

The moment Sora let go of the rail, down he went, and Riku wasn’t quite fast enough to catch him. “Rikuuu! You promised you’d get me!” he fumed, looking up at him with his lip sticking out, and Riku couldn’t help but laugh at how absurd this all looked. Sora’s cheeks and nose were already red from the cold, and he was bundled up like a baby—strong island blood, he said.

“Sorry,” Riku laughed. “Try to get up on your own, though. It’s an important skill.”

Sora huffed and puffed as he tried to figure out how to get on his feet, utterly perplexed by getting the blade beneath him. After many tries and slips—Sora falling and nearly hitting his chin at one point before Riku caught him—Riku rolled his eyes and took mercy, taking both of his hands and helping him up.

“Took you long enough!” Sora said, crinkling his nose.

“I’m just letting you learn, babe,” Riku smiled before kissing Sora’s nose.

Sora sighed loudly; he was still frustrated, but affection was his weak point—Riku kisses being his favorite. “Okay, how do I move?”

“Okay, bend your knees, and start taking baby steps forward first.”

Sora scooched forward a little bit, stopped to regain his balance, and did it again. He kept at it for a minute before he got bored and exclaimed, “This isn’t skating, Riku! I wanna glide!”

Riku chuckled and shook his head. “You can’t take it too fast.” He was well aware that Sora doesn’t even know the definition of ‘slow’, but he could at least try to make this as painless as possible.

Sora pulled at his sleeve. “Riku, please!”

Riku rolled his eyes again. “Okay, but don’t come crying to me when you mess up. Now keep doing the baby steps, but longer so that they drag. Then you can lift one skate off the ice.”

Sora tried to scoot forward more, tongue sticking out of his mouth, but as soon as he tried to lift a skate from the ice, he went down again, limbs flailing as he landed straight on his butt. He promptly gave up and laid flat on the ice, groaning loudly.

Riku was laughing so hard he was bent over at the waist, utterly enjoying how Sora looked like a kicked puppy. He straightened up and wiped some tears out of his eyes before taking Sora’s hand and pulling him up—Sora was very difficult, trying to remain as limp as possible.

“Are you giving up?” Riku asked.

Sora stuck his arms out. “Pull me,” he pouted.

Riku smirked and took Sora’s hands—cold even though he was wearing gloves—before starting to skate backwards, toting Sora along so that he was gliding forwards.

“Why are you so good at it?” Sora whined.

Riku shrugged. “Lots of practice. I always liked it, although my dad hated that I did. So I just did it more.” He smiled at the memory of antagonizing his father—one of his favorite pastimes. 

“I’m impatient,” Sora sighed.

“I know, babe. Just hang on, and we can always come back and try again some other time.”

Sora let another heaving sigh out but let Riku continue dragging him. Sora had suddenly been afflicted by one of his mood swings, so Riku was trying his best to cheer him up, humming one of Sora’s favorite songs and rubbing his thumbs over Sora’s hands.

It didn’t take long for Sora to brighten up, beaming at Riku. “Gliding is a lot more fun!”

“Do you wanna try it on your own?” Riku asked encouragingly.

“I think so! Just take me over to the rail again,” Sora commanded, shaking Riku’s arms.

“Don’t be a brat,” Riku chuckled; Sora got so demanding sometimes, but it only served to heighten his cuteness—in Riku’s opinion, at least, although everyone else insisted it was annoying. Smoothly navigating Sora over to the rails, he stood to the side with his arms ready to catch him.

Sora carefully lifted his hand off the railing, hovering it a couple of inches above it. “Look, babe, I didn’t fall!”

“Yet,” Riku grinned, and Sora stuck his tongue out at him.

As cautiously as possible, Sora began to bend his knees and started taking the baby steps again. He made it a decent way down the rail before lifting one foot up and letting the other foot glide.

Riku clapped his hands and whooped a little once Sora had made it a few feet. “Nice job, Sora! You’re doing it!”

That was a mistake, as Sora turned his head around to grin widely at Riku, causing him to lose his balance and fall forward, landing on his hands.

He didn’t comment on Riku’s lapse in concentration letting him fall, simply heaving himself up on the railing. “Okay, I think I’m done,” he panted.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m cold! Can we get hot chocolate?” Sora asked, eyes shining like a child on Christmas morning.

“Of course,” Riku chuckled, pulling Sora to his side and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

Once they had made it out of the rink and freed themselves from their skates and coats, Sora leaned onto Riku heavily, wrapping an arm around his middle and squeezing tight. “Thanks for putting up with me,” he said softly, nuzzling Riku’s shoulder.

Riku wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You know I’ll always put up with you. Not that I have much of a choice, anymore.”

Sora made a face at him and put his hands on both his cheeks to pull him down for a kiss; Riku hadn’t kissed many people in his time, but Sora’s were his favorite. He always smiled against his mouth, making happy sighs through his nose—his lips were somehow never chapped, always soft and tasting sweet. Riku would have been happy to spend all day kissing and holding him, but Sora soon drew away, laughing at how affectionate Riku was being. 

“Now let’s go! I was promised hot chocolate,” he said, jumping up and putting his hands behind his head.

Riku rolled his eyes and took Sora’s hand. “Bossy. Anything for you.”

Riku knew his life with Sora was going to be endlessly like this—Sora taking too much onto his plate and bursting into things too enthusiastically, yet always knowing that Riku would be there to catch him; although Riku was willing to let him fall at times—how else was he going to learn?—he vowed to be there when it mattered most. It had become an unspoken promise between them, only said through laughs and jeers and kisses; Riku knew Sora trusted him when he smiled against his lips and gripped him tighter, and he was always there to embrace him back.


End file.
